Testigos de Nuestro Romance
by Angelotti
Summary: En una navidad del año 2009 Carlisle le regala a su esposa un viaje a Francia por un par de días, re-viviendo los mágicos momentos en su matrimonio. Es imposible que la memoria de Esme le falle en los recuerdos más valiosos de su existencia, ni siquiera con el pasar de los años pueden borrarse.
1. Reflexiones, Afectos & Regalos

Bueno, esto está situado en el invierno (Lo sé, tardé mucho tiempo en que esa idea me brotara, no quiero que sea un problema por eso, pero invierno es mi estación favorita; prefiero millones de veces el frío que el calor).

La historia será en el punto de vista de Esme. Es la primera historia que hago en la que ella narrará así que soy nueva en ello.

Como ya saben, Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me divierto un rato.

* * *

**Reflexiones, Afectos & Regalos**

_25/12/09_

Estaba sentada en una de esos sillones negros giratorios en el despacho de mi marido. Mi dirección estaba frente al gran ventanal del lado Este, contemplando el paisaje que tenía frente a mis narices.

El sol resplandeciente se podía visualizar desde las montañas cubiertas por mantas de nieve. Ligeras nubes grises cubrían gran parte de la estrella de fuego, lo cual era asombroso para cualquier destellante vampiro que se quisiera cruzar por las heladas calles de Alaska.

Pero ese día era una excepción que cualquier miembro de mi familia esté fuera de casa.

La navidad era una celebración muy querida en esta familia desde hace unas pocas décadas, no había necesidad de gastar dinero en cenas carísimas así que solo nos comprometíamos en el árbol (cosa que es tradicional y queremos ser más humanos) y en repartirse regalos entre cada quién.

Perdí mi mirada en mitad de la nada para concentrarme en otro tema, Nessie había sido un poco rígida la primera vez hace un par de meses que nos mudamos aquí. Y el caso es que son por razones más allá de nuestra identidad secreta como vampiros. Ser una semi-vampira nos va a traer un poco de problemas en los alojamientos domésticos, Charlie iba a empezar a preguntar mucho de por qué la niña crece demasiado rápido y no podíamos arriesgar que otro humano más sepa la verdad. Y qué puedo decir de Renée, ella solo ha visto una ves a Nessie desde que nació, en ese entonces ella aparentaba seis años, no podía verla ahora con una apariencia de diez.

Todo este tema de dejar atrás a tus seres queridos me hizo estremecer y a la vez me dio un toque de melancolía. Después de mi transformación no volví a ver a mi familia biológica jamás, por más que ellos insistían en todo el rollo de que me convirtiera en esposa de un hombre educado, no pude evitar pensar en ellos cuando hice mi intento suicida.

Ugh.

Sacudí la cabeza, regañándome a mí misma. Este es nuestro sistema de vida —Bella en algún momento tendrá que dejar de ver a su padre y eso todos los sabemos. Le rompería el corazón a Charlie y a su madre enterarse que su hija "murió". Puede ser esa la peor noticia que le pueden dar a una madre, saber que tu criatura se ha ido antes que tú vivirás con la agonía siempre.

De nuevo, estoy pensando en mis más ocultas tristezas. No niego a mi pequeño bebé, todos los días lo echo de menos, pero vivo con la incertidumbre que en un futuro bastante lejano volveré a verlo con Carlisle a mi lado.

El deseo más infantil que he tenido es que él lo conozca, que mi hijo vea que después de más de 80 años su madre sonríe desde esos días tan trágicos gracias a Carlisle. Que vea a quién hubiera querido tener como un padre para él. Mis deseos van más allá, sé que Carlisle no podría seguir pisando esta tierra sin mí y yo haría lo mismo si él no estuviera. Es el orden del compañerismo de nuestra especie y lamentablemente aunque sea regla o no, lo hacen.

_¡Todos lo que se me ocurre!_, me grité en mi mente, apreté los ojos y se me hacían arrugar en la pequeña distancia de las cejas. Es navidad, debería dar gracias al Señor por otorgarme otro año con mi familia que es mi mayor tesoro y dar gracias que hemos permanecido unidos desde décadas anteriores.

Abrí los ojos para volver a ver el ventanal.

Mi visión del maravilloso paisaje blanco se posó en la rama de un árbol a increíble distancia donde una pareja de mapaches se estaban acariciando el un al otro con sus propias cabezas y claramente se veía que temblaban del frío. Era una escena muy tierna, me hizo pensar que nosotros no sentimos el nivel de calefacción y no podemos acurrucarnos en nuestras parejas para nivelar el nivel de temperatura. Me alegra que este tema me haya distanciado del anterior.

Aveces creo que Carlisle lo hace solo para tener un abrazo afectivo conmigo. Aunque son más fuertes los de mi hijo, Emmett, como él suele llamarle a sus abrazos, él es experto en los "abrazo de oso". Son unos de los que Rosalie le hace enojar bastante.

Como mi oído vampírico es perfecto como el de los demás, hace rato Alice parecía decirle a Jasper que reuniera a todos en la sala de estar para la entrega de los regalos que habían comprado. Edward podría justificar que vine aquí para tener un momento para mí misma antes de bajar al piso de abajo y convivir con mi familia.

Yo por mi parte seguía mirando lo que tenía al frente por unos instantes antes de que una ligera voz me sacara de mis pensamientos.

—¿En qué piensas, amor?

Las comisuras de mis labios se alzaron en una sonrisa. Sip, mi "oído perfecto" me falló esta vez por que, bien podría jurar, no lo oí entrar.

—En Nessie —contesté en voz baja. Era cierto que al principio era en Renesmee, pero luego el tema de ella se fue alejando. Además, no iba a contarle a mi marido todas las cosas que se me escurrieron por la cabeza antes de que él entrara—. Todo esto de la nueva ciudad debe ser duro para ella.

Cuando Renesmee aparentaba a una niña de diez años, tuvimos que dejar Forks por motivos obvios. Ella tan solo tenía tres años, pero su crecimiento aumentaba demasiado rápido. Nuestra familia tuvo que empacar y salir de esa pequeña localidad cuyo recuerdo jamás se olvidará —donde ocurrió una de nuestras más grandes e inolvidables aventuras.

Jacob no pudo dejar a la jauría ni a su padre de nuevo, constantemente va a visitar a la dueña de su imprimación a Alaska los fines de semana (con el fin de ahorrar lo suficiente para el viaje). Para mí es una amistad muy dulce, aunque todos sabemos que en un par de años esto va a ser más que una amistad en Jake y Nessie.

Él no dijo nada, se acercó a paso humano hasta quedar detrás de mí y girar la silla para que quedemos de frente. Fruncí el ceño cuando él me sacó del asiento a jalones no tan duros y este se sentó en la silla lugar. Carlisle me sonrió de manera gentil y palmeó sus piernas como señal de que me sentara allí.

—Quizás no, puede que no soporte el peso de los dos la pobre silla —dudé.

—No, amor. No tenemos sobre-peso —dijo él en broma—. Solo... siéntate un momento.

A pesar de la respuesta infantil de mi marido, tenía ganas de sonreírle con humor. Aún así lo haría sin que dijera algo gracioso, solo con ver esa perfecta curva en sus labios.

Le di rápida sonrisa y me senté sobre él con mi hombro descansando sobre su pecho y mi cabeza metida en el hueco de su cuello. Carlisle colocó una mano en mi hombro y frotó de arriba a bajo despacio. Antes de que él dijera una palabra, colocó los labios en mi cabeza y luego habló:

—Primero que nada —comenzó voz aterciopelada— todos los días te ves hermosa, pero hoy estás reluciente.

Sonreí complacida y si fuera humana lo seguro sería que me habría sonrojado. Mi atuendo era casi tan moderno como el resto de mis hijas -pero por insistencia de Alice-, y tenía la forma de vestir en un lugar como Alaska. Traía puesto un suéter café de manga larga y la longitud era a mitad del muslo acompañado de unos _leggings_ negros y combinaban perfectamente con las botas negras.

De nuevo, el crédito es de Alice. Ella cargó —literalmente a todos nosotros a las tiendas para el día de hoy. Carlisle era también una de sus víctimas, no era por su belleza sobrenatural, era que en esta ocasión también se veía bastante atractivo. El suéter azul marino encajaba perfectamente con su chamarra negra, aunque no llevaba pantalones de invierno sino unos simples vaqueros, se veía muy jóven.

Qué digo, siempre lo voy a ver de la mejor manera.

—Y segundo: Te preocupas demasiado. Nessie parece encajar bien con el cambio de aires.

—No puedo evitar estar preocupada por mi nieta —con lentitud alcé la cabeza y quedé debajo de la mejilla de Carlisle—. Es instinto que cualquier abuela tendría.

—Pero tu no eres una abuela normal —él deja de frotar mi brazo y le miro confusa, esperando otra respuesta a eso—; no estás arrugada.

Ruedo los ojos y vuelvo a recostar la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

—¿A qué se debe tanta broma de tu parte? — inquirí.

Carlisle vuelve a frotar el brazo mi brazo con mayor lentitud y esta vez coloca su frente en mi sien.

—Solo tengo veintitrés años, Esme. No tengo que actuar tan sabio todo el tiempo —susurra él en mi cabello.

Por que quise, suspire sobre el cuello de Carlisle y este deja mi hombro y comienza a juguetear con mechones de mi acaramelado cabello. Él tenía razón, cuando estamos completamente solos él no puede evitar sacar lo juvenil que cada uno de nosotros tiene. Aunque yo sea biológicamente mayor que él, por muchas razones es demasiado sabio para su congelada edad.

—Cielo...lamento no estar mucho tiempo aquí y...

—No —lo corté de inmediato, mi cabeza aún en el hueco de su cuello—. No quiero hablar de eso ahora. No arruines este momento —le imploré. Pasé mi brazo libre alrededor de su cuello y con las yemas de los dedos le rasqué suavemente por detrás de su cabeza— No viniste aquí por eso.

La semana pasada habíamos discutido sobre el horario del hospital y me sentía fatal por las horas en que no le dirigía la palabra por mis caprichos. No son muchas las ocasiones desde los últimos meses que hemos tenido momentos para nosotros solos, él trabaja casi 22 horas diarias cada semana y yo estaba al pendiente de mis hijos o de las renovaciones de la recién casa. Fue casi un milagro que Carlisle no fuera al trabajo en fechas como estas.

—En realidad —murmuró él después de un rato de silencio—, venía a buscarte. Los chicos ya están abajo desde hace diez minutos.

De repente me levanté bruscamente de su pecho y le miré sorprendida. Claro, aun seguía sentada en sus piernas.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

—Simple —las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron—, solo quería aprovechar un rato contigo. Ya sabes... Allá abajo Emmett no para de fastidiar mentalmente a Edward.

Quería no tratar de sonreír por respeto a mi primer hijo adoptivo y todas las ideas repulsivas por parte del grandote Emmett. Si más recuerdo, mi inocente hija Rose siempre pertenecía a las exageradas discusiones mentales entre Edward y Emmett. O bueno, eso es lo que una vez él nos compartió.

—Y aparte, hay otra razón —el cambio radical de su voz me hizo volver a la realidad. Con la mano libre la escabulló en sus bolsillos delanteros del pantalón y solamente pude limitar a ver que tanto buscaba. No tardo mucho en sacar dos medianos rectángulos blancos. Eran boletos. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, con la pequeña distancia que tenía a mis manos me extendió los dos rectángulos y me dio una cálida sonrisa—. Feliz navidad, Esme.

Agarré los dos boletos algo vacilante, ¿no se supone que todo diciembre permaneceríamos todos reunidos? Era nuestra primera navidad en Alaska con Renesmee y sería de mal gusto que la dejáramos con parientes incompletos.

Cuando mi memoria fotográfica se empeñó en las letras de esos boletos ahogué un grito de sorpresa.

—Las maletas ya están hechas —dijo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura— Alice se encargó personalmente de eso.

—¿París? —pregunté aun con mi vista pegada a los trozos de papel. Él asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

No sé ni por qué me sorprendía tanto. Con el paso de los años me tomo la libertad de descubrir que Carlisle está lleno de sorpresas. Claro que, la primera vez que me agarró desapercibida fue cuando me dijo que me había comprado una isla en Río de Janeiro. Después de eso ya nada podía sorprenderme más. O eso era lo que creía.

¿Pero...París? No me desagrada esa ciudad, es solo que desde hace muchos años no hemos tenido el tiempo de ir a Europa siquiera por ocultarnos.

—El vuelo sale hoy a mediodía —dijo él estrechándome más contra su pecho mientras yo seguía fingiendo leer el rectángulo de papel— No hay devoluciones.

—¿Cuando planeaste esto? —pregunté volviendo mi cabeza hacia él, saliendo de mi estado de shock. Mi mente trataba de de procesar y quería ver en qué momento no me di cuenta sobre todo esto. Por nuestra horrible discusión habíamos perdido un poco de distancia por unas horas y tal vez fue ahí cuando planeó todo esto de los pasajes.

Carlisle suspiró. Bajó la mirada al piso, como si tratara de recordar en que momento lo planeó.

—Hace dos semanas, creo. Cuando llevabas a Bella y a Nessie al parque yo aprovechaba con todo este asunto junto con Alice. Ella dice que todo salió bien. Jamás te diste cuenta de lo que ocurría —si aun no había dejado de explicar, su sonrisa angelical lo decía todo.

Como dije, era imposible sacarle el truco a este hombre.

Por un momento me quedé sin palabras, agradecerle o sonreír complacida era algo muy pasado ya.

—Carlisle...—comencé, aparte mi mirada de él para echarle un pequeño vistazo a los papeles rectangulares que tenía en las manos y luego volver a mirarlo. No le dije un 'gracias' como tenía planeado hacerlo, en vez de eso corté la diminuta distancia que había entre nuestros labios.

Mmm.

Sentir los labios de mi marido era mi propia droga personal. Por más de 80 años la costumbre no está aún de mi lado. Nunca me cansaré de saborear cada centímetro que hay en los labios de Carlisle. No nos besamos de manera apasionada frente a nuestros hijos, sino ¡qué clase de padres seríamos! Por lo general uno diminuto o solo un agarre de mano puede significar mucho para nosotros. Pero obvio no había nada mejor que esto.

Se hizo más largo, más de lo que planeaba. Sus manos seguían apretadas contra mi estómago, entrelacé entre el hueco de sus dedos los míos, sin despegar la conexión de nuestros labios. En una de esas él se hizo hacia atrás dejándome por un momento con la trompa parada.

—¿Qué? —pregunté temerosa, vagando por mi mente si con la pasión que le puse a este momento lo malinterpretara como algo que va más allá de un simple beso.

Me miró unos segundos con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Te gustó tu regalo?

—¡Por supuesto que si! —respondí, liberándome se sus brazos, ahora nos estábamos viendo de cara a cara. Y al momento me pareció absurdo que pensara que no me gustara su detalle navideño. De inmediato me di cuenta de lo mucho que exclamé las últimas palabras, quise reponerlo contestando algo juguetona— Va a ser agradable tenerte para mí solita.

Él se rió entre dientes. Con la mano puso un rebelde mechón de pelo detrás mi oreja.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Todo este afectivo momento fue interrumpido por una llamativa conversación del piso de abajo. Le hice señal a Carlisle poniendo un dedo en mis labios para que no dijera nada.

—_¿Por qué tardan en bajar el abuelo y la abuela? _—la única e inocente voz de Nessie preguntó.

—_Tardaran en bajar, chiquilla _—Oh no, ese era Emmett. Solo falta que diga una de sus incoherencias a la niña—._ Están en..._

_—¡Ni se te ocurra terminar esa oración, Emmett Cullen! —_ gruñó el primogénito de mis hijos, no sé que habrá querido decir Emm, pero si Edward lo mandó a callar será mejor que así se mantenga por el bien de Renesmee y por mi terrible vergüenza.

Carlisle y yo nos miramos sin saber qué decir, hasta que rompimos en carcajadas.

—Nuestros niños... —murmuré alegremente, recostando mi espalda en su pecho.

—Si... Son una bendición.

Levanté la vista para evaluar su rostro y vi una sonrisa melancólica estampada en su cara. No pude figurar si lo decía en broma o seriamente, yo opinaba lo mismo. Esos eternos adolescentes que si Dios quiere siempre estén con nosotros para siempre.

Él dio un largo suspiro que hizo que pequeños pelos a mis costados se eleven. Luego palmeó gentilmente mi hombro.

—Llevan mucho tiempo esperándonos allá abajo —dije mientras me levantaba de sus piernas. En mis manos todavía traía los dos boletos blancos, los doblé con sumo cuidado y los guardé en los bolsillos de mi suéter. Giré sobre mis talones y le extendí la mano a Carlisle para ayudarlo a levantarse del sillón.

Bajamos las escaleras agarrados de la mano con algo de prisa a velocidad humana.

No pude evitar hacer una sonrisa de felicidad ante la escena que veían mis ojos.

En el sofá de piel café que estaba junto a la chimenea, Bella estaba abriendo una caja rosada plana y Edward obviamente estaba sentado a su lado con el brazo sobre sus hombros mandando miradas complacidas a Alice, que estaba del otro lado de la habitación sacando fotografías a todos ellos sin ser avisados.

Mi Rose estaba sentada en una silla del innecesario comedor haciendo una trenza francesa en el cabello de Nessie mientras ella pedía verse en un espejo. Justo en ese momento se acercó Alice con la enorme cámara para sacarles una foto desprevenida. Seguro la fotografía tenía gestos de ambas ya que la pequeña duendecillo soltaba ligeras risitas y salía danzando de ahí.

Claro, no pueden faltar Jasper y Emmett jugando con sus videojuegos en la pantalla grande. Tampoco Alice atacando de nuevo con su nueva cámara.

—¡Hay que sacarnos una foto Jazzy! —gritó Alice a los cuatro vientos. Sin esperar respuesta de su marido, Alice se sentó sobre él de la misma manera como yo me senté sobre Carlisle hace un rato. Ella apretó el botoncito de la cámara y salió el flash disparado en sus caras, distrayendo por completo a Jasper.

—¡Já! ¡Perdiste _brother_! —Emmett salió disparado del sofá azul agitando los brazos al cielo. Luego se volvió con una sonrisa burlona hacia su hermano con aún una esposa en su regazo—. Me debes veinte dólares.

Y antes de que mi marido y yo diéramos un paso en la sala de estar, Alice nos atacó con su cámara, lo cual nos bañó en una ola de luz blanca.

Oh. Iba a extrañar demasiado a todos los próximos días.

* * *

Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Tardé mucho tiempo en actualizar de nuevo, pero son por motivos tanto domésticos como escolares.

Estoy orgullosa que al fin terminé el primer capítulo de la historia, fue un gran desafío con todo lo que tengo cargado. Trataré de subir los otros capítulos lo más rápido que pueda.

¡Ah, por cierto! Aún no tiene clasificación permanente, quizás cambie de manera drástica, yo avisaré si se progresará con el cambio de clasificación.

Gracias por leer, ¿me dejarían su opinión? :)

¡Saludos!


	2. Nota de la Autora

**Lamento que esto sea sólo una nota, es que es realmente necesario.**

**Sé que no he estado por aquí desde hace mucho tiempo, qué será... mañana se cumplen 20 días. El punto es que no dejaré de escribir, tengo en mi mente proyectos y me encantaría subirlos, es sólo que estoy en semanas de exámenes y demasiados proyectos grupales. Mi mente debe estar 100% en las pruebas siguientes y no quiero echar la oportunidad a la basura.**

**Desde hace tiempo tengo algo que está a la mitad, quizás eso sea lo único que subiría por los próximos días, no prometo nada aún.**

**Saben... hace demasiado calor y estoy enferma. Esto sólo empeora aún más las cosas, he estado de malas los días pasados y juro que si no encuentro lo antes posible un iglú voy a morir rostizada. **

**Los extraño, los veré en unos tantos días.**

**¡Saludos a todos!**


End file.
